orakefandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.2.2
Inferno Cave Expansion! The Inferno Cave has been expanded with 3 new maps that connect in a circular fashion, a new wyrm, and a new unique boss! • Kraam (new boss): Found at the northernmost map of the Inferno Cave, requires an Infernal Essence to enter and summon (obtained from monsters in the cave). Kraam is extremely difficult and could be considered a demi-God boss. It has two forms: one mounted; one unmounted and assisted by his pet wyrm, Nil. Good luck! • Scorched Wyrm (new monster): Found throughout the new Inferno Cave maps. Also drops Nil's Paws and a unique pet egg! • Exorcists (new NPCs): Exorcists litter the cave to fight back against the evil monsters and stop Kraam from spreading his corruption. An Exorcist near the entrance of the cave has a lot of information regarding the cave and its origin as well as giving the Devil's Rest quest (fromerly Devil Chest). • Kraam's Crossbow (new Archery weapon): Requires level 110 Archery and 50 Endurance. Rarely dropped by Kraam (mounted and unmounted). Has 108 damage, +116 Archery, 1.7s speed, and Rage: 50%+175. Uses Infernal Bolts. • Infernal Bolts (new ammunition): Used with Kraam's Crossbow. Obtained from all monsters in the Inferno Caves. • Nil's Paws (new Rage Attack weapon): Requires level 75 Attack. Replaces Ghost Claws as a Rage weapon for that level range. It is rarely dropped by Kraam (mounted) and Nil, and even more rarely by Scorched Wyrms. Has 46 damage, +27 Attack, 2s speed, and Rage: 26%+300x2. • Ghost Claws: Now requires level 95 Attack (from 70) and 40 Endurance (new req). Rage Attack bonus increased to +340 (from +320). • Revamped the "Red Shinners" quest: Renamed to "Enter the Inferno" and leads the player to the Inferno Cave. "Red Shinners" and relevant items have also been renamed to "Amanitas". No longer rewards a Magic Pick (obtained during quest), instead rewards an Infernal Essence. • Infernal Essence (new item): Obtained from the "Enter the Inferno" quest and monsters in the Inferno Caves. • The drop tables of Devils and Infected Devils have been changed. Their overall value has been increased. Other Changes • Hail Crossbow (new Archery weapon): Requires level 20 Archery. Can be crafted with 3 Frozen Logs and a Frozen Bar at level 25 Crafting (Crafting exp: 6850). Has 24 damage, +26 Archery, 1.8s speed, and Rage: 50%+50. Uses Frozen Bolts. • Frozen Bolts (new ammunition): Used with Hail Crossbow. Replaces Frozen Arrows at level 25 Crafting. Requires same materials and gives same exp as it does currently for 100 bolts. • Frozen Arrows: Now made at level 50 Crafting using 2 Snow Logs and a Bar of Love for 250 arrows (Crafting exp: 40k). • Enchanted Puka and Mystic items can now be equipped! This way newer players aren't left with nothing after enchanting not meeting the next tier of armor requirements. • Made Lily's Torn Hat tradeable so it can be dropped and looted again to register the quest task. Also made the repaired Lily's Fishing Hat an equippable cosmetic. • Replaced rare pet egg drops on baby gods with T4 Crates at 1/25. Added T4 Crate drop to God Mimics at 1/20. • Added an option on the Old Man to repeat the new Lily's Island quest after completing it. • Renamed the Island behind Lilo Cave to "Sunstruck Isle" and the farmers there to "Sunstruck Farmer". • Blogo Shield: Endurance requirement increased to 75 (from 70). • Properly adjusted monetary values for Starhenge and Blogo gear. Client Changes • Replaced the background in Starhenge with a spacey panorama. • Reordered equipment display order so Head Cosmetics don't overlap with weapons. • Made some more sprites appear animated (such as Green Dragons).